disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rachel
Rachel is the fifth protagonist of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Rachel is also the fourth daughter/sixth child of Eric and Ariel, the younger sister of Melody, Aaron, Justin, Stephan and Diana, the older twin sister of Marina, the granddaughter of Triton and the late Athena, and the niece of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Personality Like both of his parents, Rachel is brave, daring, highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous and curious, but she is also hyperactive and optimistic, although she possesses some of the traits from Ariel's teenage years, as she can sometimes be impulsive, reckless and naive but to a far less extent. Rachel is very resourceful, calm, level-headed, patient and calculating, as she is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than her older sister, Melody, although she is can sometimes be cheerful, carefree and laid-back, she is very serious when it comes to her duties as both the princess of her father's kingdom and a member of the Celestial Order, despite her responsibilities, Rachel is very relaxed. Despite being of royalty; Rachel is very selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, she has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Rachel is capable of not only acknowledging her mistakes, but she also learned from them as well, she also feels guilt and remorse for her actions, especially if they have hurt the people she cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Mermaid Hybrid Physiology:' As a result of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. Rachel's mystical powers also further greatly enhance her own natural physical attributes. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel can move much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel can react far much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel can jump much higher than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel can lead much further than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; to the point that she can feel little to no pain. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, when she fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, she survived with barely any injuries. **'Superhuman Senses:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more senses than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing her to see, hear and smell better than any ordinary individual of her species. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. She is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. She can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds; but it takes her a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries. It is unknown if Rachel's accelerated healing factor is powerful enough to affect her aging. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to her accelerated healing factor; Rachel is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Underwater Breathing:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is capable of breathing under water (regardless if she is in her human or mermaid form); a feat that even her older sister, Melody is incapable of doing. **'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (regardless if she is in her human or mermaid form), in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Rachel was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdomm in a matter of seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion, like dolphins and killer whales, Rachel is also capable of leaping out of water at great heights. **'Thermoendurance:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when she was temporarily turned into a mermaid by Triton's trident, Rachel was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. **'Aquapathy:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. *'Magic:' Partly due to her years of study and practice under the tutelage of Cornelius, and mainly due to her rapid adaptability, Rachel excels, becoming an extremely powerful sorceress, although she is not quite as powerful as Aaron, Justin and Diana respectively, she is still exceptionally powerful sorceress; as member of the royal family of Atlantica, Rachel's mystical powers surpass that of most members of the Celestial Order, her powers are also greatly enhance whenever she utilizes the trident of Atlantica. **'Light Generation:' Rachel can generate, create and project photons of light, particularly starlight from both her hands. **'Photokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Electrogenesis:' Rachel can generate, create and project electricity, particularly lightning from both her hands. **'Electrokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Rachel can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both her hands. **'Aerokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Rachel can generate, create and project fire from both her hands. **'Pyrokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate fire; she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Rachel can generate, create and project lava from both her hands. **'Magmakinesis:' Rachel can manipulate lava; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Rachel can generate, create and project water from both her hands. **'Aquakinesis:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel can manipulate water, her aquakinesis becomes even more lethal when she combines it with her magic; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Rachel can generate, create and project sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both her hands. **'Cryokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Frigogenesis:' Rachel can generate, create and project a blizzard storm, particularly snow from both her hands. **'Frigokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate a blizzard storm, particularly snow; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Rachel can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals. **'Geokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Magnetism Generation:' Rachel can generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields. **'Magnetokinesis:' Rachel can manipulate powerful magnetic fields, allowing her to control metal or any magnetic objects; as she utilizes it for defensive or offensive purposes. Abilities *'Expert Swordswoman:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Cornelius, Rachel is a highly skilled swordswoman, her swordsmanship skills are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by herself, relatively easily. Rachel's fighting style is a combination of defense, counter, pure agility, solid defense and amazing precision; to the point that she can overwhelm most of her opponents. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Cornelius, Rachel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; her skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by herself, with little effort. Rachel's fighting style is a combination of Wing Chun, Systema, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Kali, Muay Thai, Boxing, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Karate, Krav Maga, Silat, Wrestling, Sambo, Jeet Kune Do, pure brute strength and solid defense. *'Expert Archer:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Cornelius, Rachel is a highly skilled archer, as she can hit her targets from great distances; her skills in archery are to the point that she can shoot several opponents once (regardless if they are moving or not) even at close-range, with little effort. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Due to her years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Cornelius, Rachel is a highly skilled stick fighter, her stick fighting skills are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled stick fighters all by herself, relatively easily. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to her being half-mermaid, Rachel is a highly skilled swimmer. Weapons and Equipment Rachel's valued weapon and possession is her sword, bow, arrows, quarterstaff and armor that are all made out of Aqua-Star metal alloy. She also has robes that are made out of Aqua-Sun fabric (the equivalent of "Aqua-Star"). *'Katana:' Rachel utilizes a orange/silver magic katana as her main weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Recurve bow:' Rachel occasionally utilizes a orange/silver magic recurve bow as her second weapon of choice, for long-range attacks when she combines it with her hunting arrows, it featured standard recurve limbs and a riser that has a metal enclosure for the hand. Rachel also utilizes it as an improvised quarterstaff. *'Hunting Arrows:' Rachel utilizes orange/silver magic arrows for long-range attacks when she combines them with her hunting arrows recurve bow. She carries up to twenty-six arrows at a time. *'Quiver:' Rachel utilizes a orange arrow container strapped to her back; to carry her orange/silver arrows. *'Quarterstaff:' Rachel occasionally utilizes a orange/silver magic quarterstaff as her third weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Aqua-Star Armor:' Rachel utilizes orange/white magic combat armor to protect herself from her enemies in battle; it is based on the magic battle armor worn by her mentor Cornelius. *'Aqua-Sun Robes:' Rachel occasionally utilizes orange/white magic robes to protect herself from her enemies in battle; it is based on the robes worn by her mentor Cornelius. Trivia *Rachel is 3 years younger then his older sister Melody; as she was born 1 month before Stephan and Diana's 1th birthday party. *Rachel's (along with her other siblings, Aaron, Justin, Stephan, Diana and Marina) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (this is due to her having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); her speed swimming abilities also surpass that of even her mother, Ariel (regardless if Rachel is in her human or mermaid form). *The reason why Rachel (along with her other siblings, Aaron, Justin, Stephan, Diana and Marina) possesses magic powers, is because her mother, Ariel was once a sea witch, even though she had altered history, such that she was no longer a sea witch, Ariel still retains some of that latent mystical energy; that was passed onto her daughter, Rachel, enhancing her natural abilities. **Rachel's mystical aura is bright orange, her eyes also glow orange whenever she powers up. *Rachel's character design was inspired from Ariel and Vanessa respectively, the latter who is Ursula's human alter-ego, however, unlike the late Ursula, Rachel is pure of heart; pure good. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroines Category:Unofficial Disney Heroines Category:Siblings